Taserface
Taserface was a minor antagonist in the Marvel Studios film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. He was a member of Yondu Udonta's Ravager crew before he grew disenfranchised with Yondu's leadership and took over the clan himself. He was portrayed by Chris Sullivan. History While the Yondu Ravager Clan was enjoying shore leave on Contraxia, Taserface was expressing his poor opinion of Yondu's leadership among the rest of the crew. When Sovereign High Priestess Ayesha arrived looking to hire the Ravagers to capture the Guardians of the Galaxy, Yondu agreed. Taserface felt that Yondu was going soft and plotted with other like-minded Ravagers to mutiny. When the Ravagers arrived on Berhert, they found the Milano was protected only by Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Rocket had set up several traps for them, but his lookout branch was snapped by Yondu's Yaka Arrow and the augmented raccoon was captured. Yondu decided that he wasn't going to hand Rocket over to the Sovereigns and would just return the Anulax Batteries that Rocket had stolen. Taserface was angered by this and turned on Yondu, saying he had gone soft. The Ravagers then turned on each other and were about to engage in a fight when Nebula shot Udonta in the head, destroying his Yaka Arrow Controller and knocking him out. The Ravagers then returned to their ship with Rocket, Groot and Yondu as their prisoners. Taserface proudly announced that he would be leading the crew from then on, but the mood was ruined when Rocket began laughing and making fun of his name. Taserface was prepared to kill Rocket, but Nebula convinced him to spare the raccoon as he would be more valuable alive, asking for 10% of the reward. Death Yondu and Rocket escaped from confinement with the aid of Groot and Kraglin Obfonteri. Groot had retrieved Yondu's extra Yaka Arrow Controller from his quarters and Yondu used it to slaughter most of his former subordinates. As Taserface was walking through the Eclector's halls, he ducked as Udonta's Yaka Arrow whizzed past him. He then grinned at a security camera while snarling that Udonta had missed when he sees that the arrow had struck a large pile of flammable materials, causing a explosion. His body wracked by the explosion, Taserface crawled over to a monitor and called the Sovereign, telling a chambermaid, who was taking the call, the coordinates to Yondu and the Guardians of the Galaxy. He told her to inform Udonta that he was the one who tipped off the Sovereign and essentially sent him to his death. When he told them his name, however, the Sovereign just broke out laughing. Taserface could only resignedly groan in defeat as he listened to the Sovereign laughing at his name just before an explosion broke out, and destroyed the lower half of the Eclector, killing him. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Death by Explosion Category:Death by Immolation Category:Death by Disentegration Category:Killers